deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainiac
Brainiac, also known as Brainiac 1.0 or Collector of Worlds, is one of the main antagonists from DC Comics and one of Superman's archenemies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ultron vs. Brainiac (Complete) *Injustice Brainiac vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) *Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) Possible Opponents * Antasma (Super Mario Bros.) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) * Galactus * M.O.D.O.K. * Relius Clover (BlazBlue) * Shockwave (Transformers) * Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) * Collector History Brainiac was originally a Coluan named Vril Dox who was the greatest scientist on his homeworld in the fields of force field technology and miniaturization. But when his own government deemed him a threat, Vril Dox transferred his homeworld's database into a star ship that he hardwired himself to, constructing an army of robot servants to miniaturize the city that his family lived on so it can be bottled within a force field while the rest of Vril Dox's homeworld is destroyed. From there, completely merged with his vessel's software, Vril Dox spread his consciousness across a series of robot duplicates that would each travel to a part of the universe and abduct cities before destroying the invaded planet to ensure the amassed knowledge of a world's culture would not be outdated. One such planet would be Krypton, But Brainiac only took its city of Kandor as he foresaw no need to destroy the already doomed planet. Brainiac's drones would eventually reach Earth, where through his drones he faces Superman. Death Battle Info * 12th-level intellect ** For comparison, the population of 20th century Earth as a whole (excluding superhumans, other robots or cyborgs, Lex Luthor and other outliers) constitutes a 6th-Level intelligence and the population of 31st century Earth as a whole is a 9th-Level intelligence. *** Theoretically this means Brainiac alone has the intelligence of at least the entire population of Earth in the 41st century. * Will eventually revive himself if his motherboard is intact or if he downloaded his software into another computer. * Sometimes depicted with kryptonian technology or origins. * A majority of his appearances are actually robotic clones Technology and Abilities * Force field belt capable of resisting Superman's strength https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoFSnr_w0wE and heat-vision https://babblingsaboutdccomics2.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/act_275_001.png ** Some depictions of his shield can injure or destroy those who touch it http://comiccoverage.typepad.com/brainiac-1.jpg * A shrink ray capable of reducing cities or planets to handheld sizes http://www.comictreadmill.com/CTMBlogarchives/2006Images/Day8Supes.jpg. This ray is either depicted as a pistol or a cannon on his mothership. * Mechanical tentacles ** 6 total: according to Injustice 2 ** These tentacles have drills designed to go through skulls. ** Tasers. ** Sometimes depicted with mind control technology. ** Similar tentacles exist throughout Brainiac's mothership and can be summoned during a duel. * Solar-Aggressor capable of destroying stars. (basically a ICBM missle that travels at least light speed). * Cybernetically enhanced strength, endurance * Telepathy, Telekinesis * Plasma blasts (normally from his hands or head) able to rival Superman's heat-vision. * Tractor beams. * Teleporters. * Self repair * Can increase his power and physique by absorbing technology around him. https://youtu.be/9RuUq8VlaNc?t=7m54s https://youtu.be/k-VqWCyCaww?t=44s * Possesses a variety of bodies; including massive mechs * Mind-Control Nanobots; which brainwashed Batman and influenced Lex Luthor. ** Some of these Nanobots can morph the physique of their host, as seen with Lex Luthor (JLU) and Milton Fine. * Sometimes depicted as being solar powered, making it unlikely that Brainiac will run out of energy. * Army of drones capable of technological adaptation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V0FRa1l9gw * Various hacking methods and tools. * Has full control over his ship and armies even during the heat of battle. Feats * Can hold his ground against Kryptonians in combat and has technology (both on his ship and on-hand) that can harm or exploit the weaknesses of Kryptonians (sometimes including kryptonite https://youtu.be/9RuUq8VlaNc?t=12m14s). * Considered to possess the most advanced technology in the universe. ** Has technology capable of destroying stars and solar systems. https://youtu.be/sUPPJidb4-0?t=40s *** Has destroyed or captured countless planets across the universe. http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_YB4ly8sdBds/TK1dZmHX1NI/AAAAAAAAAOA/rP1n3HUuM20/s1600/brain2.jpg https://i0.wp.com/comicsworthreading.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/JLCC015358.jpg * In the DC Online alternate future; Brainiac conquers the Earth. * Nearly turned Superman into a Doomsday using a 'Doomsday Virus'. Flaws * Frequently defeated by Superman and The Justice League. ** Most duels between Brainiac and Kryptonians are inside his ship; meaning the Kryptonians do not have sunlight to fuel them. Even when Kryptonians are weakened in this way, they can still overpower Brainiac. * Despite his advanced technology; Brainiac's armor is surprisingly frail. Without his forcefields, Brainiac becomes vulnerable. * Cannot self-repair if his hardware drive is destroyed: as that is his 'brain'. * After being separated from the ship he physically starts to deteriorate and is far less powerful. ** Germaphobic as his alien biology makes him vulnerable to Earthly diseases. * Control freak. * Characters confirmed to be less intelligent than Brainiac have managed to outsmart him. ** Lex Luthor has described Brainiac as being too narrow minded or not very creative. Trivia * A Superman fused with Doomsday's DNA fused again with Brainiac, creating a 'Super Brainy Doom'. http://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/anNE6zE_700b.jpg Gallery Brainiac injustice 2 render by yukizm-daxlybk.png|Brainiac in Injustice 2 620269-brainiac.jpg 5057573-brainiac.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Antagonists Category:Injustice characters Category:Supervillains